Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of Scooby-Doo. For other incarnations and uses, see Scooby-Doo (disambiguation).'' , season 2, episode 18. Dooby Dooby , season 1, episode 26.Doo | nickname= Scooby; Scoob; Scooby Dooby Doo | species= Great Dane | gender= Male | fur= Brown, with black spots | eyes= Black | job= Amateur sleuth | affiliation= New Mystery Incorporated | family= Scrappy-Doo | firstapp= : | actor= Frank Welker }} Scoobert Dooby Doo, otherwise known as Scooby-Doo, is a Great Dane belonging to Shaggy Rogers and the mascot of Mystery Inc. Physical appearance Scooby-Doo is a brown Great Dane with black spots. He wears a teal collar around his neck with yellow and teal tag with his initials on it. Personality Scooby-Doo shares common personality traits with his owner, including cowardice and an immense appetite. He cares very much about his friends and would do anything to protect them. When the gang was fell apart after learning the truth behind Fred Jones, Sr. he promised that he would get everyone back together and stop Professor Pericles. Initially he was jealous of Velma due to her trying to start a relationship between her and Shaggy. But after Shaggy broke the relationship between him and Velma, he started to feel sorry for her and tries various ways to comfort her. For example, Scooby went out of his way to help Velma to solve the Graveyard Ghoul mystery. , season 2, episode 7. Skills and abilities He speaks fluent English except that he tends to pronounce words as if they started with 'R'. The reason he can talk is because he is a descendant of the Anunnaki. It is also for this reason that Scooby has a far greater lifespan and intelligence than other dogs and animals in general. He's able to use his paws like hands. He can consume massive amounts of food without chewing or even breathing. History Early life As stated by Shaggy in "Dark Night of the Hunters", Scooby has been friends with his owner since he was a puppy. On one of their cases, Scooby helped capture the Creeper, who was the bank manager, Deacon Carlswell, which later on, gave Alice May her cover for why she pretended to be a ghost girl. , season 1, episode 5. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one When the gang suspected Franklin Fruitmeir of being the Slime Mutant's could inspect the place after hours they forced Scooby and Shaggy to work uncover as waitresses at his dessert restaurant so they could inspect the place after hours. , season 1, episode 1. Scooby wasn't allowed in the Drowsy Gator Hotel and had to sleep in the Mystery Machine during which he was the first to see the Creeping Creatures. , season 1, episode 2. Scooby helped the gang stop the Ghost Truck's crystal doorknob raid. , season 1, episode 3. Scooby enjoyed the clams at Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin, and dealt with a Man-Crab. , season 1, episode 4. Scooby and Shaggy were disguised as children and used as bait to capture Que Horrifico, who 'transformed' minors to do her bidding. Once the case was solved, the gang danced to Dr. Luis de Potrillo's flute (at K-Ghoul), giggling at Shaggy dancing with Velma, ignorant of the romantic relationship between the two. , season 1, episode 5. Scooby enjoyed watching Vincent Van Ghoul movies until he found out that Shaggy bailed on him to go to the prom with Velma. Scooby was still mad at Shaggy and made a new 'friend' named Harry, but in the end, he forgave Shaggy. , season 1, episode 7. While at the Royal Knights Faire he had to save Shaggy from a vicious Gnome. , season 1, episode 8. Scooby became angry when he found Shaggy had been dating Velma behind his back, and wanted Shaggy to decide who he would rather be with the most. , season 1, episode 9. He was suspected of being the Fright Hound and sent to an animal asylum after he took the blame for its violent attack on the Mystery Tour bus. After the asylum was destroyed (largely due to Scooby), Shaggy broke up with Velma because of how much he still cared for Scooby. , season 1, episode 10. Things still weren't easy after their break up, meaning the boys & girls split up to search for clues involving the Vampire. , season 1, episode 11. Scooby visited Darrow University with Shaggy for the campus burgers. Another mystery also took place there involving Char Gar Gothakon, and while searching for clues, he apologized to Velma after realizing how much she cared for Shaggy, and being chosen over her. , season 1, episode 12. Scooby still tried to make amends with Velma, even offering her Nature Slivers, but she wasn't interested. , season 1, episode 13. Scooby fell very sick and he couldn't go to the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. He took Velma's remark about him being the gang mascot to heart during his fever induced dream. When he 'woke' up he didn't sneeze, he checked his temperature and he was cured and ready to go the State Finals. Scooby met Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, and the Funky Phantom. However, a flying fiery skeleton named Lord Infernicus appeared and he captured everyone except for the sidekicks. Scooby went to the hallway and found crumbs from cages belonging to guinea pigs, including four that looked like Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. Scooby asked if the Shaggy guinea pig would do it for a Scooby Snack, but the guinea pig just threw it at Scooby's nose. Funky Phantom left, but Scooby said tried to stop because they were missing something. Lord Infernicus appeared and told Scooby that time was running out. Angel and Principal Quinlan were riding on Speed Buggy and they destroyed the signal and Infernicus appeared again and attacked them. Scooby discovered that a boat from the dock was leaving for Africa. Scooby and the sidekicks had solved the mystery and Scooby unmasked Lord Infernicus, revealing him to be Funky Phantom. Scooby asked why would Funky cause trouble. Funky was sick of being a sidekick and he wasn't a real ghost and his real name was Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore. The gang he was from had found him inside a clock in a haunted house and found a clock and thought Jonathan was a ghost since he could fly and go through walls. Jonathan wanted to be the headline and leader and have his own sidekicks. He learned about the Lord Infernicus who also got ditched so Jonathan worked shopped and created him. Funky would be shown with Infernicus by making using a hologram to make himself appear and fly. A little smoke, fireworks, and a skeleton puppet would work. He even abducted his own cat, Boo. He would later ship everyone to Africa, and used replica outffits on the guinea pigs, just to throw Scooby and the sidekicks off track. According to him, it was perfect and genuis, until Scooby started to act like a hero instead of a sidekick After he woke up for real, he was greeted by the chairman of the State Finals who was kind enough to postpone until he got better because he was seen as a true member of the team, but he was only terrified by the sight of the chairman because he resembled Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) the identity of Lord Infernicus Scooby's dream. , season 1, episode 14. Scooby and Velma were tied up to a cliffside by the Shadowy Orc. Velma could refuse to help the Orc, let Scooby die so she could get Shaggy back. But even though Scooby stole her boyfriend, she would never let anyone hurt him. When Velma almost fell off and died, Scooby saved her. , season 1, episode 15. As animals were immune to Aphrodite's love spell, he teamed up Professor Pericles to save Crystal Cove. However when the case was solved, Ed Machine reveals that Pericles set the whole mystery up, and he tricked Scooby into helping him gather what he was really after. Ed also reveals that Pericles is after the cursed treasure that's been left by the founders of the town, and if he finds it, it could mean the end of Crystal Cove. , season 1, episode 16. Danny Darrow trapped the gang in his underground mansion (beneath Darrow University) when they searched there for a piece of the Planispheric Disk. While there, Danny mistook Scooby for Pericles. , season 1, episode 17. Scooby was initially sad when Shaggy fell in love with Mai Le (Velma even 'sympathized' with him). But eventually got over it and even spoke for him when Shaggy tried to ask her out on a date. , season 1, episode 18. He and Shaggy were invited to Vincent Van Ghoul's house for dinner. During their stay they were frightened by the Mutant Bee, Dr. Phobos, and Professor Jantzen, and Nightfright. , season 1, episode 19. He helped Amy Cavenaugh and Skipper Shelton rescue the former's husband and the latter's brother from the Fish Freaks. , season 1, episode 20. He helped the gang stop a Manticore. , season 1, episode 21. He tried to keep Rick Spartan safe from the Headless Creature. , season 1, episode 22. He helped Mayor Jones by unmasking the Shadowy Figure who was Pericles, but he still escaped with the disk piece. , season 1, episode 23. He and the gang failed to stop Piranha-Goat and two bank robbers from Dead Justice's ghost. , season 1, episode 24. He met H.P. Hatecraft, again, to help with the Obliteratix problem. And found out that Angel Dynamite was Cassidy Williams. , season 1, episode 25. Unmasking the Freak of Crystal Cove revealed some secrets of the town: Fred Jones, Sr. wasn't Fred's real dad and his real parents were Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves (two members of the original Mystery Inc.). The strain broke up the gang. Shaggy's parents also sent him away because of the constant dangers he got himself into, leaving Scooby to be sent of to a farm. Furious with Pericles' machinations, Scooby vows to reassemble Mystery Inc. and stop the malevolent parrot once and for all. , season 1, episode 26. Season two Scooby was indeed sent to the farm by Shaggy's parents, which turned out to be more like a prison camp, frequently trying to escape only to be sent to "the hole" as punishment. Eventually he managed to make a final attempt escape and was rescued by the new mayor, Janet Nettles, who was there to help him get the gang back together. , season 2, episode 1. Without Daphne and needing a fifth member, Velma suggested the prison-released Hot Dog Water who offered "homemade prison" candy to Scooby and Shaggy. They accepted her into the group, and Scooby told her he liked the way she smelled (due to the hotdog water she used). With a new member, they stopped Baba Yaga. , season 2, episode 2. Insert details here. (The[[The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!| Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!]]) Insert details here. (Web of the Dreamweaver!) He fell in love with Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves's dog, Nova (making Shaggy upset). , season 2, episode 5. Insert details here. (Art of Darkness!) Insert details here. (The Gathering Gloom) Insert details here. (Night on Haunted Mountain) Insert details here. (Grim Judgment) Insert details here. (Night Terrors) Insert details here. (The Midnight Zone) Insert details here. (Scarebear) Insert details here. (Wrath of the Krampus) Insert details here. (Heart of Evil) Insert details here. (Theater of Doom) Insert details here. (Aliens Among Us) Insert details here. (The Horrible Herd) Insert details here. (Dance of the Undead) Insert details here. (The Devouring) Insert details here. (Stand and Deliver) Insert details here. (The Man in the Mirror) Insert details here. (Nightmare in Red) Insert details here. (Dark Night of the Hunters) Insert details here. (Gates of Gloom) Insert details here. (Through the Curtain) Insert details here. (Come Undone) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * While Scooby still likes Scooby Snacks, he's also fond of clams as well. * Unlike his other incarnations, he speaks in complete sentences and has more dialogue, which makes him even harder to understand; at least to some of the characters. * Unlike the mascots of the past mystery teams, Scooby is pure of heart, so he didn't turn evil and betray his friends, and was able to help them defeat the Evil Entity, instead. Gallery Scooby-Doo_SDMI_artwork.gif| Scooby's_SDMI_title_card.png|Title card in the opening theme song. See also * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Scooby-Doo and Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) *Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) References Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Dogs Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Pets Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Talking animals